The present invention relates to a sensor for monitoring hydrogen concentrations in gases.
Hydrogen sensors are known. They generally operate with semiconductive oxides. Their drawbacks are that the semiconductive oxides must be heated to a temperature of several hundred degrees Celsius, that the response time of the sensor is very long and that they have a high cross-sensitivity for other gases.